Polymers are commonly used as bearing materials paired with an opposing component in orthopaedic implants such as hips and knees. Typically, ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) is paired with a complimentary metal bearing surface. It is known that irradiating certain polymers, such as UHMWPE, can cause changes in their chemical and mechanical properties. For example, when UHMWPE is subjected to gamma irradiation in the range of 25-37 kGy, it has been observed that with time it can change color and become embrittled. This is of interest in the medical device field since such an irradiation dose is within the range of commonly used sterilization processes. The general belief is that the changes in material properties are due to competing reaction pathways, one being crosslinking within and between polymer chains, and another being oxidation. Crosslinking results in an increase in molecular weight of the polymer, while oxidation results in decreasing molecular weight.
High energy, ionizing radiation, such as gamma or electron beam radiation, breaks molecular bonds, called chain scission, and creates free radicals that are highly reactive species. The severed chains can recombine, crosslink with adjacent chains, or combine with other species such as oxygen. In the presence of oxygen, the severed chain is more likely to form an oxygenated species which is then not able to form crosslinks or recombine, resulting in a reduction of molecular weight. This reduction of molecular weight causes a reduction in mechanical properties and embrittlement. Some of the free radicals formed are not capable of reacting due to their location in the polymer structure and thus can persist in the polymer for long periods. The migration of species, such as oxygen, over long periods of time to these isolated free radicals can result in further oxidation and molecular weight reduction, with a subsequent time dependent degradation of properties.
Notwithstanding the potential for detrimental reactions that have been observed in radiation sterilized polymers, some investigators have proposed using even higher doses of radiation to create even more crosslinking to increase the abrasion resistance of polymers. Various investigators have proposed this type of aggressive crosslinking of UHMWPE orthopaedic implants. Crosslinking occurs in polymers when adjacent polymer chains form c-c bonds. Such crosslinking acts to prevent the polymer chains from being pulled or pushed apart. The degree of crosslinking of a material is a function of the radiation dose it receives. The total dose received depends on the penetrative properties of the radiation in the material being treated and the exposure time to the radiation source.
However the polymer is crosslinked, some investigators have proposed ways to reduce oxidation and/or increase crosslinking. Their methods generally involve maintaining the article being irradiated in an oxygen free environment. For example, Shen and Dumbleton teach that gamma irradiation in an argon atmosphere results in a high percentage of crosslinking and improves the wear performance of polyethylene. C. Shen and J. H. Dumbleton, The Friction and Wear Behavior of Irradiated Very High Molecular Weigh Polyethylene, 30 Wear, 349 (1974). Grobbelaar et al. teach that by gamma irradiating polyethylene prostheses in a reactive organic atmosphere containing acetylene, enhanced crosslinking at the surface is achieved which results in reduced deformation while maintaining excellent abrasion resistance. Grobbelaar et al., The Radiation Improvement of Polyethylene Prostheses: A Preliminary Study, 60-B:3 JBJS 370 (1978).
Other investigators have taught free radical elimination via post irradiation processing. Kang et al. teach that crosslinking polyethylene with gamma irradiation is enhanced by raising the temperature of the polyethylene during irradiation and furthermore that free radicals can be removed by annealing the polyethylene after irradiation. Kang et al., The Radiation Chemistry of Polyethylene. IX Temperature Coefficient of Cross-Linking and Other Effects, 89:9 Journal of American Chemical Society 1980 (1967). Sun et al. likewise teach in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,049 that free radicals may be removed by heating the irradiated article. These post irradiation processes can take several days to achieve the desired reduction in free radicals.